Wire bonding is a method of making interconnections between an integrated circuit (IC) and a printed circuit board (PCB) during semiconductor device fabrication. Inductance is a property of a conductor by which a change in current in the conductor induces a voltage in both the conductor itself (self-inductance) and the nearby conductors (mutual inductance). It has been found that the self inductance of the bonding wires and the mutual inductance between bonding wires are significant and can limit the electrical performance of an electronic/integrated circuit. Therein lies the need to provide a method for providing low inductance connections to transistors and other devices in an electronic circuit.